Unatural Disasters
by TearsOfMusic
Summary: After a horrible Hurricane there's only 4 more people alive. But its still not over. Can Amy father come in time and help before they all might end up dying and give up hope? Read to find out...
1. Disaster 1: Hurricane and Snow Storm

**ME: Oh I just needed to say to remember the Sonic characters are HUMANS...!**

* * *

Amy rushed to the important meeting. "Sorry I'm late" Amy said sitting down. "No worry's but we have horrible news" Sonic said.

"Global Warming is taking a new way for destroying this city…a huge hurricane is going to crash in our hometown at any second" Sonic said sadly.

Everyone looked down at the bad news. "So we need to act now or there's nothing we can do" Sonic said.

"But what should we do?" Rough said almost punching the table.

"I don't know but we can't just stay here waiting for our death while we have the chance to do something like moving to another city or country" Sonic said trying to bring a little hope.

"Nice try but we can't just leave this town!" Amy said a little mad.

Then suddenly a rumbling shake started and everyone sensed what was going to happen.

"Boss the Hurricane!" a red furred fox said looking at a screen. "Oh no" Sonic said then soon everyone ran out the building.

"Ah!" Everyone screamed in fear and started running. "Hurricane!" someone pointed to a giant wave of gushing water coming at them. "Run!" another person screamed then everyone ran.

Some humans were too late and drowned from the wave. Amy ran to a local hospital and everyone followed.

The wave broke almost all the window and was still moving but luckily Amy and a few people got as far as possible and the water went no further.

"Thank god" Amy said silently.

Everyone cheered in happiness for still be alive. "Okay now don't get so happy because it's not over yet!" Amy said loudly so everyone got her attention.

"There is still more to come so don't let your guards down and we need to make sure we at least have a few supplies to keep us alive for at least five days and we need to make a plan to escape this city!" Amy said loudly.

"I can see there are only eight of us" Amy said. "Hey you black and red dude go check if there enough food" Amy command Shadow.

Shadow didn't wanted to so he didn't move. Amy closed her eyes and she was very mad as she walked to Shadow.

Amy whispered something in his ear which made him smile then he went to do what Amy told him.

"You Fox gal!" Amy pointed to an Aqua haired girl. "The name's Crystal!" Crystal said. "Go and see if there any useful med's that we maybe could use later" Crystal just nod's then went to a med room.

"They rest of you find something useful to do" Amy said then everyone went to work.

Amy went to check on Shadow because it was taking him to long.

"What's taking you so long" Amy said with her arms folded and an eyebrow raised.

"Looks like we have lots of food" Shadow said walking back. "I can now see that" Amy was now taping her foot.

"Just go" Shadow said. "No!" Amy said mad. Shadow just looked up bored and taking a deep breath he picked her up and moved her out of the way.

"No!" Amy ran back to the door. "I wanna know what took you so long!" Amy pouts while her spread arms cover the door.

"Just move pinky!" Shadow said irritated. "No!" Amy pouts some more.

Shadow then picked Amy up again then moved her to the side of the room then he quickly ran out.

"Darn you Hedgehog!" Amy said pretty loudly then stomps out.

"Everything we need for now is here" the eight people said. "Perfect!" Amy smiled. "Okay now sleep tight because we have a big day ahead of us!" everyone agreed then went into patient's rooms to sleep.

The next day… "Okay as you can see its awfully snowing with a few hail so we now need to prepare" Amy said putting her right hand on her left.

"But bad news is we have to stay here until safety comes because my dear dad told me he's coming to save us with four other men"

Everyone was a little happy to hear that. "So we have to stay here where its safe".

That's when people started to disagree. "We will die!" a blonde hair girl named Alexis said.

"There's no other choice! If we step a foot out there you'll freeze until your blood turns cold and frozen!" Amy said with a mad face and glaring a little.

"I don't care I prefer trying to get away from here and go to safety!" Alexis said with a left had pointing and her face mad.

"Go ahead see if I care you freeze in this cold" Amy said resting her head on her right hand.

Almost everyone left but Shadow, Crystal, and a boy with dark brown hair and green eyes named Derek stayed.

Amy looked at Shadow then left to get ten books to burn for heat.

Amy sat at a couch that was near the fireplace and almost cries because somehow she sort of believed she will die if she stays but she brushed it off after knowing her dad is coming soon.

Amy soon got up by a powerful sound. Everyone else felt the vibration then they all ran to the window where they saw a few wolves and a giant, huge, and extremely big ship and they saw someone or something coming out of the ship.

"What is that?" Crystal said half scared and half amazed. "It's a ship dummy" Shadow said shaking his head like he never knew anything more stupid.

"Shut up!" Crystal said. "As long as I'm not the dumb one can't tell what a ship look like!" Shadow said chuckling.

"Shut up Shadow!" Amy said to him. Shadow rolled his eyes.

A tall man with a long white bread and was awfully covered with wrinkles came out the ship.

"Ahoy there maties!" the old-looking man said while waving his left hand.

"Don't be afraid I'm Jetty!" Jetty said coming over the hospital.

Shadow had a feeling not to be so friendly with him but since the man didn't know the wolves were there… "Ah!" the man shriek and scream but it was no use…the wolves got him!

"Let him die" Shadow said moving from the window. "Your mean you know that!" Amy said turning to him.

"Whatever pinky" Shadow said. "Leave her alone because 1. You are mean 2. You are a lazy, quiet man and 3. You are completely NO help! So what if she's pink but at least she does something and she try to help!" Crystal said. **(****ME: I know I'm not mentioning Derek sorry).**

Shadow just smirks then left. "Whatever" Amy turned around then try to go to sleep.

Amy woke up in the middle of the night she saw Shadow watching the flames from the fireplace burn.

"Why are you this way…?" Amy asked Shadow once he turned around.

"I was made this way… I wasn't born I was made by a man named Dr. Eggman… I didn't have any love now that I'm a man I still have nothing but power and fighting" Shadow explained something he never told anyone.

"Well that's sad" Amy said feeling bad. "I know… even me a human made man don't get why…" Shadow said stopping.

"Why what…?" Amy softly and gently said. "I don't get why and what makes us like monsters it's us who made this day happen we created Global Warming" Shadow said not stopping his stare on the flames.

"Well we'll get out of this one way or another" Amy said comforting. "I don't care if I die" Shadow said. "Don't say that" Amy put her hand on Shadow shoulder.

"It's true" Shadow lowly said. Amy took Shadow face and said… "Don't say that we only have one chance at life and wasting it is like there was no reason you were born" Amy said while pouting a little.

"Okay" Shadow said lowly. "Yay!" and unexpectedly Amy kissed Shadow.

And when she did realized what she done suddenly the floor starts shaking and Amy heard a window crash.

"Oh no why now" Amy said then she and Shadow went to check it out.

* * *

**ME: I cant wait until you guess find out what those things were (you know the crashing window and shaking)...**

**SONIC: I wanna be in the story BESIDES the first part...**

**ME: Well too bad you died or something its only...Alexis, Crystal, Shadow, Derek, and the rest of the crew...**

**CREAM: This is sad almost everyone dies *cries***

**ME: SHUT UP CREAM...Annoying...anyway bye I finally made this! Laters...**


	2. Disaster 2: Found friend and a Death Box

"Oh" Amy began. "My" Shadow said next. "God" Crystal finished. Crystal, Derek, Amy, and Shadow ran outside just to find a person dead on the icy, snowy ground and a thing like a figure but hard to know what it was so they ran inside before it came near.

"C'mon bring her in!" Amy said pulling the women. Shadow helped Amy and including Derek and Crystal lift her up and bring her with them.

Amy put her onto the hospital bed and checked her pulse…_still waiting…still waiting… _"Guys I-I think I got something" Amy said. "So she's still alive?" Crystal said taking a seat beside Amy.

"Yes" Amy answered. "C'mon why don't we leave and then check on her later" Derek said putting a hand on Amy shoulder. "Okay" Amy smiled and got up with the others. "Why don't you guys go I will come later" Shadow said. "Okay" and they all left.

Shadow walked close to the frozen but alive women. Shadow brushed back his black and red hair and stared at the women gazing.

'She sort of look beautiful' Shadow thought. The women had beautiful blonde hair which had snow around it. She had pretty creamed skin which almost turned blue from the harsh snow.

'She looks so nice' Shadow said moving a strain of hair from her face.

Shadow then remembered he kissed Amy but he doubt she even wanted it to happen.

The women started to wake and when she opened her eyes it showed she had the most wonderfully blue eyes. "Hi" she smiled getting up but not out of the bed.

"Hello" Shadow said. "What's your name?" the women smile widens and was much brighter.

"Shadow and you?" Shadow was starting to enjoy himself. "Maria" Maria smiled so wide you wouldn't believe it was real.

"M-Maria" Shadow said shocked then s=he said hold on then ran to get the others.

"Guys the girl is awake and she's Maria!" Shadow said quickly. "For real" Amy popped a smiled on her face and a bright and happy one.

(I made Maria and Amy friends REMEMBER there are the human version…sorry if my first chap had hedgehog like features I made mistakes heh-"

"Who's Maria?" Crystal and Derek said together. "She's one of my best friend's yay! I just can't believe it was her!" Amy hugged Derek and Crystal with full of happiness.

"Okay don't get too happy or you'll crush me" Crystal said breathlessly.

"Sorry" Amy said then ran to where Maria was.

"Maria!" Amy hugged her. "Uh…Amy!" Maria said then hugged back.

"Who are these other people?" Maria stared at Crystal and Derek. "This is Crystal" Amy put Crystal in front of Maria. "Oh I like your light crystal blue hair!" Maria smiled.

Amy looked at Derek. "I don't know his name" Amy said. "It's Derek" Derek said.

"Oh well like he said he is Derek" Amy smiled at Maria.

"Oh he is weird looking" Maria said blinking repeatedly for six seconds.

"No" Amy looked at him for a good two minutes then said… "He's kind of cute".

"No Shadow's cute" Maria said pointing to Shadow who was turning a violet red.

"Nope, no not at all he's 50-50" Amy said looking at Shadow.

"Maria don't you remember me?" Shadow said cutting them off. "Yes" Maria said smiling g joyfully.

"Whatever I'm going" Amy said leaving. Derek and Crystal followed. "When is your dad coming?" Crystal said looking up.

"I…I really don't know" Amy said looking down.

"Don't worry he'll come I don't think he'll just leave his daughter behind in this city when horrible disasters is happening" Derek smiled a comforting smile. "Thanks" Amy rewards him with a friendly hug.

"Mh…I see you Amy getting a little too close to him" Crystal chuckled. Amy said nothing as she walked to the window.

"I still see that ship" Amy said staring at it. "Yeah I wonder why the '_pirate'_ stopped here" Crystal said staring at the ship with Amy.

"Hey you two check this out" Derek called them. "What" Crystal said then Derek showed them.

"What the heck is this?" Amy said staring directly at the thing. "I don't know" Derek said.

"It's oddly designed" Crystal said. "Let's open it" Crystal said excitedly. "It can't we need a key dummy" Derek said looking at her with a 'your-so-stupid' look.

"Why don't we look for the key" Amy said. "Yeah we can but were in a hospital it'll take forever" Crystal said. "And so we can still look for it all over" Derek said then Crystal took a deep tired breath. "Wel at least nothing scary or dangerous happened today" Crystal said then said… "I will help search".

"Yay!" Amy smiled and jumped. "So let's go!" and then they began to search the whole hospital.

* * *

**ME: Hey I was going to make Derek and Crystal a couple but nah I now want Derek and Amy and Shadow and Maria...and Crystal's single in this story...**

**CRYSTAL: Hey no fair! Im so pretty!**

**ME: No you not!**

**AMY: Your mean...**

**ME: Yes, yes I am...But dont worry I dont care...Anyway laters...**


End file.
